Claire Glass
by Lola0cutie
Summary: I'm Claire glass, well Danvers because i took my mothers maiden name. I've just moved back into the glass house. Here is my short story about my summer. How will i get on with my old friends? What will happen with Shane and I? FROM THE AUTHOR OF 'A DIFFERENT CLAIRE'


I'm Michael Glasses sister. I haven't seen him in years but i'm moving in so i can go to TPU when summer finishes in a few weeks. We used to live in Morganville but my parents and i moved away four years ago when i was 13. But Michael was sixteen so he stayed with his friends in our old house. I had on black shorts and a white loose blouse tucked into them. I then had on a black bowler hat which was pushed back on my head. My long hair was in natural blonde waves which touched my waist and I had on white converse because this was my first long drive.

I took my mothers maiden name as i always thought 'Claire Glass' sounded a bit odd so i just didn't keep it. I'm Claire Danvers.

I climbed out of my car pulling along my Louis Vouiton suitcase and holdall. I knocked on the door and i saw my older brother. He was tall and lean with blonde hair, like mine. A smile appeared on his face as he picked me up and spun me around, even though i was seventeen it still was scary. He gave me a hug and then held me at arms length whilst he analysed my face.

"You look so amazing!" He said.

"So do you!"

We let go and we bought my bags in to the living room where Shane was sitting.

"Shane Collins. You're still a slacker" shane was lying on the sofa watching telly and he hadn't even turned to see who was at the door. When he heard my voice he jumped up and spun me around like Michael had. Shane Collins looked so similar to he used to. He was muscly, tall and had shaggy blonde hair. He was very nice looking i have to say, for my older brothers friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"Here, there and everywhere!" I replied.

After a bit of a catch up with Michael and Shane, Michael helped me bring my bags upstairs. Eve was working in common grounds at the moment and she wasn't back yet so Michael was helping me unpack. "Mum told me that if I'm under nourished its your fault" i laughed.

"You're super skinny already!" He grabbed my stomach to try and grab an inch of fat, but i honestly didn't have any.

"I'm not!"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

This carried on until he came around and started tickling me until i finally admitted it.

When we went down stairs eve was just coming in. She started talking about her day and then she saw me.

"Claire! Oh my god! When did you get so gorgeous! You look my age!" Eve gave me a massive bone crushing hug. She was even more goth then i remembered, her makeup was done to perfection and she had on black embellished jeans and a black tank top.

We ate dinner together and i fitted right in. Before i left, i was quite good friends with them. I know there was an age difference but they never really made it matter. We ate pizza which Michael had ordered and he had even let me have beer, which he had been told was not allowed by dad when he phoned Michael last month to say i was coming back.

"I was head cheerleader" i told them.

"What? Can you do all that flexible stuff?" Eve asked.

"Yep!" I popped the p.

"Can you do a flip?" Shane asked actually sounding impressed.

I repeated my last answer.

I helped clean up and then everyone sat and we chatted. I found out Monica Morel was still queen bitch which, as you can imagine, didn't surprise me. I went to bed that night looking forward to the future. I seemed to fit in here really well and i had a feeling that wouldn't change.

The next day I went out and had a look around to see what had changed. Michael said i had to bring someone with me because if mum found out id been drained she would've blamed Michael but he and eve were working. That was why shane and i were now leaving the glass house and walking down the street.

"Want to see something?" I asked Shane.

He nodded as he raised his eyebrows.

I stood in the middle of the road, after checking for cars, and did a round off followed by a hand spring followed by a cart wheel and then i finished with a flip. I landed perfectly with my legs together. As Shane clapped i took a bow and we laughed. "You have to teach me that" he said.

"What would i get in return?" I rolled the waist band of my legging back down a bit and sorted out my top which had risen up. It was white and just a plain vest top.

"Hmmm, to hang out with me. In public" He gave me a wink.

"Hmmmm, well I do so enjoy your company" i put my finger on my chin and pretended to think. We walked to the mall where he showed me all the shops. We were looking in he music shop when someone touched my shoulder.

"Claire Glass?" A boy who used to be in my class before i left was there. He had black hair which was pushed back, it did look nice. He was wearing a navy polo top and dark jeans.

"Mason? Hey!" He gave me a hug and i remembered all the memories. We were best friends and inseparable. We lost touch when i left though.

"You look absolutely stunning" he said. I was wearing black legging and a vest top with the superman sign on. It showed my midriff and a bit of cleavage but it was not stunning. My long blonde hair was over my shoulder and i was subconsciously running my fingers through it.

"Thanks! So do you!"

"We need to catch up! There's a party tonight. Do you want to come?" He asked, looking a bit shy.

"I'd love to" i told him honestly.

He smiled and put his hands in his pocket. He told me the address and then Shane and i left. "Got yourself a date?" Shane said as he jabbed me in the ribs.

"We used to just be friends, nothings gonna change" I steered Shane into a clothes shop and was looking at the dress section.

"Claire. Did you see how he looked at you?" I held a blue dress up against me and wrinkled my nose as i put it back.

"The same as other people do. Normal." I picked up a red dress and saw it was my size and draped it over my arm.

"Claire. He was checking you out" Shane said as he stood outside the changing room and i put the dress on.

"No he wasn't!" I pulled the dress on over my head and opened the curtain. "I was in leggings and a t-shirt! Not exactly fashion, zip me up please" i turned my back to him and he zipped it up.

"Claire. Leggings are tight. Your top is low and short. He was checking you out"

I analysed the dress in the mirror. It was tight and red with no sleeves and a round neck line. "Is this too tight. And short. And low cut?" I asked as i looked in the mirror.

"For Michael, probably. But other wise. No." he said. It was about halfway between my hip and my knee.

I got changed again and bought the dress.

"If he thinks its a date, well thats fine for him" we started walking towards common grounds. "Put i don't do anything on a first date anyway."

"He might" shane sniggered.

"Well I am a respectable young lady" i spoke in my poshest voice. "I do not canoodle"

We walked into common grounds and i saw the same old vampire serving coffee.

"Oliver!" I squealed as i walked in.

"Claire Danvers?" He said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked as i walked over.

"TPU" i told him.

"Well, your coffee is on the house" He told me. Oliver used to be friendly to me because i got lost once and he saved me from getting drained.

"How come this hippie is nice to you?" Shane lowered his voice as he asked me. Oliver handed me my mocha and shane his and then we left.

"Last place!" I told Shane and we went to the supermarket. "Wait here" I told shane by the door.

"There was a vampire attack here a few weeks ago. In day light" Shane turned on serious mode.

"Well, i just need to buy stuff." I told him.

"Two minutes then i'm charging in" he told me.

"Deal!" I ran in and went straight to the pharmacy. I handed him my prescription and he got my tablets.

I paid and was walking to the door when shane spotted me. I quickly hid my tablets in my bag and left. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" i told him

"Then why did you just slip tablets into your bag?"

"None of your business nosy"

"Claire-"

"No. Its nothing to worry about" i told him.

We went back into the glass house and went back to my room. I hung my dress up and then went back downstairs.

"Claire. Come here" eve called from the kitchen. Shane is a little shit. "Is everything all right?" She asked as i sat on the counter.

"Just fine and dandy" i told her.

"Then why did you just buy tablets?"

I breathed. If i was living with them, they needed to know.

Michael walked in and saw our conversation "Hey, whats-"

"Sit down." I told him and he did. I called shane as well and he sat down.

"When i was coming home from a party a few months ago. My friend Lola was driving. She promised me she was sober but, obviously not. We crashed and the car flipped onto its side." I relived the story. I'd never told anybody this before, not even my councillor. "I screamed and screamed but no one could hear me and when they did, Lola was dead. And i couldn't do anything because my legs were trapped my something."

"Claire, you don't have to tell us this" eve took my hand and wiped a stray tear.

"I do"

I told them how I didn't tell anyone and i acted normal around everyone. The same bubbly Claire. Head cheerleader, party animal and top of the classes. But i couldn't take it and i started cutting. I told them mum found me passed out in my room and took me to the hospital.

"I'm on anti depressants but I'm fine. They help. I still have down days but they get better."

"When was this?" Michael asked.

"April the 20th" i told him.

I wiped my eyes and stood up "i'm going out later with Mason, remember him? Some party a dew roads down" I told michael.

"Yeah i remember him. Be careful, some of the people you used to hang out with became dicks" Michael said.

"I'm going to that party with George, i'll walk with you there" Eve told me.

I went upstairs and put on the dress i had bought. I pulled on some black five inch heels and then came in and we did our makeup together. I gave myself smokey eyes and then borrowed eves lipstick because it matched my dress.

"Ready" i told her.

I said bye to Michael and he said he'd come later and we left.

"Hows your love life?" I asked eve.

"Well, there have been three boys that i've dated this month but they're all dicks." She said.

"Eve, its the third of august" i laughed.

"Oh yeah! Opps"

We laughed as we found the party and entered.

"Call me if you need me" eve said she found george. I was only alone for a split second when i felt a hand.

"Hey, you came!" Mason said.

"I said i would" i told him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. It was weird when you left but we got used to it after a while" he told me. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah" we walked to the kitchen where he grabbed a drink and handed me it.

"Thanks"

"So, what have you come back for?"

"TPU" i told him before i took a sip.

"Awesome! What are you studying?"

"Science; biology, physics and chemistry"

"Wow, still as smart as i remember" he said "I'm doing music"

"You have to play to me sometime!" I told him as i pushed my hair back so it was behind my ears.

"I will, come and mingle" he said as he took my arm and led me into the crowd.

"Hey, Adrien! Remember her?" Mason asked someone. Adrien and i were close as well. I've always hung around with boys because there was never any drama.

"Oh my god! Clairey D" Adrien gave me a hug. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks! What have i missed around here?" I asked.

"Well, nothing much. What have we missed with you?" Mason asked. "apart from whats on facebook"

"Nothing. Cheerleading, dancing, partying and shopping" i answered.

"Claire?" Emily came up and joined in our conversation "i heard you were back!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Want a cigarette?" She offered.

"No thanks, i don't smoke"

We caught up and i had a few more drinks and then i started dancing when a song i loved came on.

Mason followed me and we danced together. After a while his arms slipped around my waist and mine around his neck.

"You're so beautiful" he said as he moved a hand and stroked my face. I lent in slightly and he did and our lips met. We kissed and it was harmless until he put an arm around my waist and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

"Hey, slow down. I'm not going anywhere" i said as i pushed him back lightly.

Mason and i started going out. We met up every now and again and i found myself making friends again after a week or so.

I had two more weeks until i started TPU and i was going out with Mason tonight. I pulled on a floaty dress and knocked on Shane's door so he could button up the back for me.

"I hope you leave before Michael gets back" he told me as i held my hair away from the button.

"Its not that bad" i said. It was low cut and went in at the waist and then it flowed until about halfway between my thigh and top of my knee.

He buttoned it and then i turned and faced him. "Hair up or down?" I asked as i held it in a ponytail.

"Keep your arms down" he told me because my dress went up another few inches.

"Don't look!"

"Its hard not to." He said as i wrinkled my eyebrows at him. "you ever look in the mirror?"

I went and stood in front of his mirror and just looked at myself in it. "I look like anybody else"

He came and stood behind me. "No you don't. You're alot better looking"

"Oh shut up" i laughed as i walked away from the mirror but shane grabbed me and pulled me back. I turned around as he did it and i was pulled into his chest. I looked up at him and for a second i thought he was going to kiss me.

'HE'S YOUR BROTHERS BEST FRIEND' my head screamed.

"Erm, thanks. For the dress. I'll see you later" i pulled away and flew out of his room.

In my own i closed my eyes for a second and breathed before i pulled on my gladiator style heels and my bag before leaving.

"Shhhh" i giggled as i told Mason as we snuck in. He pushed the door closed and it made a quiet noise as he pulled my lips back onto his. I fell into the sync of his lips and he pulled me really close. I led him into the living room and he gave me a light push onto the sofa. He climbed over me and

The light went on in the hall and we froze.

Mason looked at me and we both giggled. We MAY have drunk two bottles of wine between us.

"I think you should go" Shane said as he saw us.

Mason left and i let out a loud sigh.

"You didn't have to make him leave" i told him. I got up and made a walk for the door but Shane didn't budge.

"Claire, your brothers upstairs. You can't just fuck someone on the sofa"

"My love life is none of your buissness thank you very much." I tried to move around him but he blocked my path.

"Claire. You can't just go around looking like jailbait"

This pissed me off.

"Who the fuck said that?"

"It doesn't matter, but someone did."

"Well it does matter then!"

"When we were out the other day buying dinner i heard someone, all right?" He shouted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Is that what you think of me?" I was honestly upset "You think i strut around half naked so men want me?"

"No-"

I didn't listen to his answer. I ran upstairs and went straight to bed.

I blanked Shane for the next few days and i followed Michael around a bit.

"I need to pick something up from work" Michael said as he came in the living room.

"I'll come!" I called as i jumped up from the sofa. I pulled mr air forces on and grabbed my hoodie. I was wearing some navy cloth shorts (like the jack wills ones) and a loose blue top.

I pulled my hair up into a loose high ponytail as we walked and talked.

"You got everything you need for uni?" He asked.

"You sound so much like dad." I laughed as i told him.

"Oh shush you" he said as he bumped me with his hip.

I bumped him back and we got into a play fight on the street.

We went to Michaels work and i waited outside and sat on a bench.

"I'd tap that" some guy who looked about 25.

"I'd smash the fuck out of her" His friend said.

I could hear them, i was just blanking them though.

"Hey baby. Whats your name? Jailbait?" The first one asked.

"We wont bite" the second guy said at my silence.

"Unless you ask" the first guy said causing them both to laugh. I took this opportunity to stand up and walk away.

"Babe, were are you going?" One called. Then i heard footsteps and one of them had grabbed me around the waist.

"Don't go. I need you" he whispered in my ear. I shook him off and slapped him with full force.

"Don't touch me" i said before walking off.

"Call me!" They called.

"Were they giving you trouble?" Michael asked as he walked out.

"Nah, i'm fine"

"You going out tonight?" Michael asked as we started walking.

"Yeah, there's a party."

I went back and got changed. I was wearing some knicker shorts with vertical stripes and a round neck, long sleeve T-shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called as i did up my heel boots.

Shane came in and stood in the door way.

"Yeah?" I asked as i brushed my hair in the mirror. I twisted my hair and then straightend it so it went a bit wavy.

"I'm sorry for the other day. I didn't mean it. I promise" he said as he watched me straighten the strands of twisted hair.

"Its alright." I told him. I put my hair straighteners down and turned them off properly. I flicked my hair back over my shoulders and walked past shane and out of the door.

I came home later and sat on the sofa. "I dumped Mason" i told everyone.

"Why? You two were so cute together!" Eve said.

"He didn't like me in that way though. More just friends"

"Good because, to be honest, i didn't like him" Michael said.

"You wouldn't, your my big brother" i said.

I started college not long after that. I was close with Shane again and we were good friends. One day i came home and Shane was lying on the sofa. I sat on the floor and started doing homework.

Shane walked past me and i brought my hands up asking if he cold pull me up. He did it with so much force that he pulled me into his chest. I looked up at him and slowly our lips came together.

"Thats my sister Shane!" Michael screamed as he came in. I didn't realise he was in.

"I-em" Shane stuttered.

"You stay AWAY from her." Michael said as he dragged me into the kitchen.

"What the fuck Claire?" He shouted.

"What is wrong with that?" I asked. "Michael, you can't stop me from choosing who i see"

He didn't say anything but after a while he actually said its alright. "Just not near me" he added.

I started dating Shane and i did well with my studies. I even got offered a position with a vampire called Myrin! Life had never been better.

AUTHURS NOTE! Hi guys! This was just meant to be a short story. I've written loads of them but i haven't published any so i'm trying to get some out. Please comment! Also read my story; A DIFFERENT CLAIRE! Its one of m best ones. Thank you so much guys

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
